The Little Mermaid of Kinkow
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Marabella is the daughter of Nancy and Bill. Marabella was kidnapped, taken to Kinkow, and turned into a mermaid by an evil sea witch mermaid when she was 13. Since then the evil mermaid did a spell that would prevent anyone from remembering Marabella. At age 20 the sea witch gives her legs back. But how can she make Brady remember her with no voice? Mason/Marabella


**Note 1: Inspired by the Little Mermaid. There will be two parts in the beginning where someone sings.**

**Note 2: In this version of Pair of King's mermaid's are good. Unless they are witch mermaids.**

**Note 3: Boomer and Boz doesn't exist, Brady is the only king/an only child.(I like Boomer and Boz. But Brady is my fav, I love him and I really like Mitchel Musso. This is my first Pair of King's story and I just wanted Brady.)**

**Start of story(Inside a sunken ship AKA Marabella's home)**

**Marabella sat sadly in her ship " another birthday alone" she thought. Yep today she turned 20. The sea witch mermaid that turned her made everyone that knew her completely forget about her. Including Mason who knew her because of all the times she use to visit Uncle Kunu and Aunt Annabella. The sea witch said the only way she'll give Marabella her legs back is if she finds someone she falls in love with. Of course the sea witch's offer came with risk filled compromises. To make it more difficult the sea witch will take away Marabella's voice making it difficult to get her cousin Brady to remember her and communicate with her true love. And if she doesn't get her true love to kiss her three days after turning human not only will no one remember her still. But she'll turn back into a mermaid and die. " Why me?" she thought as a tear went down her cheek.**

**Marabella: I want to be back where the people are. I want to be dancing on feet not fins. I want to be strolling along down the streets. Where I can walk, where I can run, where I can stay all day in the sun. What I would give If I could live once again out of these waters. What I would pay to spend my days again warm on the sand. Bright young women sick of swimming ready to stand. I would love, love to once again explore the world above. Out of the sea, wish I could be once again part of that world.(Sang) **

**Meanwhile on a cliff somewhere in Kinkow Mason, Brady, and Mikayla were enjoying some fresh air. Suddenly a huge storm hit filled with hard rain and lightning.**

**Mason: Oh shit! Let's get back to the castle quickly!**

**The minute he tried to run he slipped on the slippery rocky ground.**

**Mikayla: Daddy!**

**Before she could run to him lightning struck the cliff breaking Mason's side sending him into the water.**

**Brady: Mason!(Yelled)**

**Mikayla: Daddy?!(Yelled)**

**Brady: Mikayla we have to go! We'll search for him when the storm ends!(Pulled her by her arm)**

**They reluctantly took off Marabella who was sitting on the ocean ground saw Mason's unconscious body hit the ground. She quickly picked him up, swam above to a sea cave, and laid him on the inside beach. One look at his face and body and she fell hard for him immediately. The minute she felt his skin a childhood friend turned into someone she must marry. She saw he was breathing.**

**Marabella: He's breathing, he's so beautiful(Whispered to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair)**

**Marabella: What I would give to live in Kinkow. What I would pay to stay beside you. What I would do to see you smiling at me. Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun. You and me and I once again could be part of the human world.(Sang)**

**Mason slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful face and felt a hand rubbing his right cheek. Before he could completely wake up she dove back down into the water.**

**Marabella: I don't know when I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see someday I'll be once again part of the human world.(Sang as she swam)**

**The storm only lasted an hour. The minute it was done guards searched the jungle for Mason. Mikayla and Brady checked every beach. Eventually one of the beaches had Mason on it. He was kneeling and panting soaking wet.**

**Mikayla: Daddy!**

**Brady: Mason!**

**They ran to him and hugged him**

**Mason: Kids(Gasped as he hugged them back)**

**They helped him to his feet and helped him walk back to the castle. Once inside the throne room Brady helped him sit down. Mikayla went out to get all the guards that were searching for Mason. **

**Brady: Mason what happened? How did you survive?**

**Mason: A girl rescued me, she was singing. She had the most beautiful voice.**

**Brady: I think you swallowed to much sea water Mason**

**Meanwhile Marabella swam into the under-water cave that the sea witch mermaid Nila lived.**

**Nila: So the one you have fallen for is your childhood friend(Laughed)**

**Nila: So you're ready to risk everything for love and family? You're ready for payment if you fail?**

**Marabella: Yes I need my cousin and parents. I need Mason.**

**Nila: Very well, sing!(Took out a silver shell)**

**Marabella sang and her voice was sucked inside the shell. There was a bright yellow flash and soon she was standing on the closets beach to the castle. She was wearing a long strapless white dress. She tried to take a step but fell immediately. " Of course, I haven't used my legs for 8 years" she thought. She crawled herself over to a pile of rocks and sat on them. Meanwhile Mason was pacing inside his room. **

**Mason: I have to find that girl, I know she's real!(Said to himself)**

**He left the castle and headed straight for the beach. When he arrived he spotted a beautiful girl on the rocks.**

**Mason: Are you alright miss?(Walked over to her)**

**They ended up looking deep into each other's eyes as Marabella smiled and blushed. **

**Mason: You look very familiar, have we met?**

**Marabella nodded yes**

**Mason: We have? What's your name?**

**She tried to say her name but then remembered she has no voice. She frowned. **

**Mason: What? What is it?**

**She tapped her throat**

**Mason: You can't speak?**

**She nodded frowning sadly. She slipped off the rocks.**

**Mason: Whoa careful, careful easy(Caught her and helped her stand)**

**Mason: Miss your leg**

**Marabella noticed her right leg bleeding. She must have cut her leg on the rocks.**

**Mason: You're bleeding and lost your voice, you must have been through something really terrible. Don't worry I'll help you.**

**He helped her walk to the castle. Once in the throne room Mikayla made Marabella sit as Mikayla cleaned and wrapped up her leg.**

**Mikayla: You poor girl, don't worry we'll take care of you**

**Mason: You must be starving(Put an apple in front of her)**

**Lanny walked in and noticed Marabella**

**Lanny: Who's the lovely vision?(Walked over to Mason)**

**Mason: Don't know, she can't speak**

**Mikayla: Would you like to come to my birthday party tomorrow night. It will be fun.**

**Marabella smiled excitedly and nodded yes**

**Mikayla: Wonderful **

**A second bed was put in Mikayla's room so Marabella could stay with her. The party was in the yard the next night. Mikayla gave Marabella a long sleeveless blue dress with pink flowers on it to wear. Marabella sat and watched the teens slow dance. Marabella loved dancing but with losing her legs she forgotten how. Mason walked over to her.**

**Mason: Want to dance?(Held out his hand)**

**Marabella stared shyly at the ground**

**Mason: Let me guess, you want to but don't know how?**

**She nodded yes**

**Mason: It's just slow dancing, come on you'll be okay(Grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet) **

**He pulled her up by the wall. He grabbed her hands and put them on his shoulders then put his hands on her hips.**

**Mason: See you got It, you know you're very pretty. It's driving me nuts not knowing your name. I would guess but I know I would just get It wrong.**

**They stared deep into each other's eyes. They almost kissed but Marabella slipped and almost fallen over the wall.**

**Mason: Hang on I got you(Gripped and steadied her)**

**Meanwhile with Nila**

**Nila: That was close too close, the little tramp. She's better then I thought. At this rate he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well It's time I make sure they don't. Marabella will die.**

**She laughed evilly as she turned herself human. Meanwhile Mason was outside alone against the railing in the yard getting some fresh air.**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: I been listening to the animals of the jungle. And they have gave me answers.(Walked over to Mason)**

**Mason: Answers to what?**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Questions in your mind and answers that would put your mind at ease. The jungle wanted that storm because of the mute girl. The jungle wanted you to end up in the water because of her. Yes she lost her voice, which would prevent her from telling you anything. You been wondering and looking for the beautiful voiced girl who rescued you. Well the answer and your true love is warm, caring, and right before your eyes.**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan walked away Mason looked up and saw Marabella on Brady's balcony. He smiled and was about to head inside when he heard that voice he been looking for. It sounded like It was coming from the ocean so he leaned over the railing. There was a big yellow flash that made Mason forget about his feelings for Marabella. In the morning Mason was talking with Brady in the Throne while standing next to a young women with short brunette hair, white skin, brown eyes, and wearing a sleeveless knee length red dress. She told them her name was Evie. No one noticed Marabella hiding and staring at them listening. **

**Brady: You're marrying her? Today?(Confused) **

**Mason: Yes at sunset **

**Brady: Well okay cool man, congratulations. I guess I was wrong, the girl you said rescued you does exist.**

**Marabella took off crying as she ran to her bed laying down and crying. Close to sunset Mason and Evie were marrying in the yard. The whole kingdom showed up to watch. Mikayla watched angrily, she was hoping Marabella would be the one he would marry. Mikayla likes her and seen they way Mason and Marabella look at each other. Before Mason and Evie could say " I do" a crab crawled on Evie and pinched her nose hard. A parrot flew over, took the silver shell necklace off of her neck, and smashed it on the ground in front of Marabella. Smashing the shell not only gave her voice back and broke the spell Mason was on. But completely broke the spell and made everyone who knew her remember her.**

**Mason: Marabella?(Said excitedly as he smiled) **

**Marabella: Mason(Said happily as she smiled)**

**Brady: Cuz!(Hugged her tight)**

**Mason: You can talk(Said excitedly)**

**He ran over to her as Brady let go. They grabbed each other's hands.**

**Mason: I remember everything now, I do know you! And you're the one who rescued me aren't you?(Said excitedly) **

**Marabella: Mason I wanted to tell you everything but-(Said sadly as he wrapped his arms around her waist)**

**Marabella groaned in pain as she fell dead to the ground. She had her red tail and green top back.**

**Mason: Marabella!(Kneeled by her)**

**Evie: Your too late! Your too late! So long royal bodyguard!(Laughed evilly)**

**Evie jumped over the railing and into the water turning back into Nila.**

**Mason:** **Marabella!**

**He took off towards the palace doors**

**Brady: Mason what are you doing?! **

**Mason: The Great Book, Brady I lost her once by forgetting about her! I'm not losing her again!**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Already have it!(Kneeled by Marabella with the book)**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Poor girl(Opened the book to a page about a sea witch)**

**Mason: What does it say?**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: It speaks of a sea witch mermaid named Nila. The same girl who was pretending to be Evie. It says all spells from Nila can be broken in three ways in this order. First the person under the spell must have someone who loves them. It has to be more then friendship it has to be true love. That person must confess their love for them out loud then deliver the kiss of true love.**

**Mikayla: Daddy this is where you come in. I know you love her, you can save her. You must.**

**Mason: I do love you(Said with all his heart)**

**He kissed her lips gently suddenly Marabella turned back into a human making her naked. Timothy Kalooka-Khan quickly covered her body with his fur cloak. Timothy Kalooka-Khan carried her to Mason's room and laid her in Mason's bed. As soon as Mikayla dressed Marabella's body in a long yellow sleeveless dress she left her dad alone with her. As soon as Mason walked up to the bed she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Mason. She smiled he slowly helped her to her feet. They kissed then hugged each other tight.**

**Marabella: I love you Mason(Whispered)**

**Nila: Isn't that sweet, I always cry when It comes to true love.(Puffed in making Mason and Marabella pull apart)**

**Nila: It makes me want to puke!(With a wave of a hand sent Marabella flying hard into the wall)**

**Mason: Marabella!**

**Marabella: Mason you got to get out of here and away from this island! This is my fight!(Cried)**

**Mason: No I won't leave you!(Said worriedly as he pulled out his sword)**

**Nila: Or don't worry I'll be back, you're doomed ex-mermaid, then your future daughter and then your lover. Then I'll kill your cousin and take over Kinkow.**

**But before Nila could puff out Marabella a sword into Nila's stomach. It went right through killing her and turning her into water.**

**Mason: Marabella! Are you alright?!(Asked worriedly as he pulled her up)**

**Marabella: Yes(He hugged her tight) **

**They married the next morning five months later they gave birth to Mikayla's new sister. They named the baby Janell. Janell had her parents black hair and brown eyes and she had her father's white skin. Mikayla and Janell were very close. By the time Janell was thirteen her and the guard Mahama became best friends. **


End file.
